


Shine A Light For Me (But Don't Shadow Yourself)

by Danesincry



Series: Into The Unknown (And Out of Gravity Falls) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Background Relationships, Beast Wirt, But in real time Dipper and Mabel are both 18, Crossover, Demon! Wirt, F/F, Good Brother Wirt, Greg is Sweet, Kind Wirt, Lantern-Bearer Greg, Lantern-Bearer Wirt, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, So physically Greg is 11 and Wirt 18, Wirt and Greg stopped aging after two years in The Unknown, Wirt doesn't come out as the beast at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Mabel and Dipper manage to get themselves in The Unknown and when they wake up from their fall, a boy named Greg and his trusty frog Jason Funderburker are there to help them out. They meet a girl named Beatrice, who can turn into a bird, and many other odd people. Throughout it all they hear of a Beast and Greg's brother, Wirt. When they finally meet Wirt, he is quiet and looks forlorn. He claims that they must keep moving or the Beast will claim them.Dipper and Wirt slowly get closer, but as they get closer to Adelaide's and home, Dipper notices that Wirt leaves them at odd times and that he acts weird. He even sees him carrying a Lantern at one point in the distance, watching. It's not until the Tavern and Adelaide's house that Dipper realizes what is going on. Mabel and Dipper are only alive and allowed to live because of Wirt's fondness towards them.Are Greg and Wirt the two brothers what they seem to be? Has everyone lied to them this whole time?--Please read all chapter summaries and notes. I haven't written for Gravity Falls (or watched it) in about two or three years, but I'm fresh on OTGW. There is a prequel that can be read as a standalone.





	1. Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet!
> 
> I have a lot of the chapters planned out, so I shouldn't fall short on anything. I promise.
> 
> But I hope you like how I wrote Greg still being childish. Here's an explanation of ages:
> 
> Dipper and Mabel are 18, and came from the regular world.
> 
> Greg is physicall 11 (he entered the Unknown at 9), but technically he would be 15 in normal time.
> 
> Wirt is physically 18 (he entered the Unknown at 16), but would technically be 22 in normal time.

“It should be here somewhere.” Dipper frowned as he peered at his phone. It gave off their GPS location, which was quickly approaching one of many pinpoints on his digital map. Today, they were going deep into the forest and Dipper wouldn't risk losing his Journal. Even with Grunkle Ford back and they have copies, the Journal was still very important and couldn’t fall into the wrong hands.

“Are you sure?” Mabel’s voice broke Dipper out of his stupor. 

“Yeah. Last time we went there it was clearly over in this area.” Dipper rolled his eyes and looked around the area. The woods were bright with life and he could see some Fae flying around, watching the two as they marched on. It was around midday and it had rained the day before so everything smelled damp and inviting.

“Wait! There it is!” Mabel stopped and pointed to slightly to the right and forward. There was a red blob behind the trees.

“Good job, Mabel!” Dipper grinned. “Let’s get this settles and figured out before it starts to get late.”

The twins briskly walked up to the small village and paused so the Gnomes could run over. Today, they were responding to the Gnome King’s cry for help. There was a monster or some kind that kept running in and terrorizing his citizens. Since this was considered their capital and their most precious city, it had to be stopped. Once they were in the Gnome’s sights, they all ran up and some cried out for their king. Multiple Gnomes hugged onto Dipper’s legs and Mabel picked one or two of them up. After Mabel almost becoming their Queen when they were 12, which was about six years ago, they had created a nice relationship since the Gnomes actually cared for them and saw them as friends afterwards. They understood once the situation was explained to them.

“Mabel! Dipper!” A happy voice called out to them and the twins turned from saying hello to the overly happy Gnomes to see an older looking man. He looked like a Dwarf from The Hobbit and The Lord of The Rings. 

“Reynard.” Dipper smiled at the Gnome king, who smiled back.

“Thank the Lords that you came out here. For a few days we thought we would have to go to the Lantern Bearer, and that is like asking a Beast to kill as monster.” Reynard looked highly relieved.

“Sorry, my normal job was busy and whenever I tried to get off they would deny me. Had to wait for the weekend.” Dipper apologized. 

“It is fine. You’re here now, aren’t you?” Reynard waived for them to follow. “Come, my children. I need you to protect certain areas that the monster has weakened.”

Mabel and Dipper nodded and followed Reynard through the mushroom houses that went to his armpits, and through the small Faery circles to the core of the village. There was farms there and some trampled homes. Dipper could see a garden on the edge of the village. It had a stone wall that went about half of a foot taller than Dipper. It was grey and looked old and run down already. It wasn’t there the last time that Dipper and Mabel were here.

“This wall,” Reynard started. “Is what I need you to put protections on.”

“What is behind it? Is it just protection from where the monster comes from?” Mabel asked and Dipper could almost feel how uncomfortable she was at the sight of the new wall but also the curiosity.

“You do not have to worry about what is behind it, children. Please just protect it. I fear that the monster will come back.” Reynard frowned back at the two. He was purposely dodging what was behind the wall.

“Alright. We’ll do it.” Dipper decided to give in, just so he could enchant it and get a look beyond the wall.

“What?” Mabel whispered and looked to Dipper, who gave her a look. Mabel quickly stopped whatever she was going to say in understanding. They could always climb up it and look over it while enchanting. She then tried to play off her words. “Of course.”

Reynard smiled and nodded. 

“Be careful, you two. It can come back and attack us at any moment.” Reynard warned.

“We should be fine. We’re going to drop some salt on the other side for a basic first defence, so we’ll climb up our side.” Dipper brought out his salt bottle and started to climb.

“Be careful, my child.” Reynard’s voice was slightly strained as he watched Mabel and Dipper climb. They started the enchantment and peered to the other side. It was a sudden cliff that just lead to more woods. Whatever was climbing up must be horrible.

The two started their enchantments as they sat on top of the wall, their hands interlocked and eyes closed. The old Latin smoothly came from their mouth and the bricks started to glow a beautiful light blue. Perks of being a Hunter was that they learned how to dabble into magic and not be turned into demons or any creature. Their Hunter’s tattoos they got the second they turned 18 protected them from it. They were getting their possession one in the next few days and they couldn’t wait.

There was a low growling noise coming from the garden and Dipper started to open his eyes, and was caught off guard by what he saw. The Gnomes were backing up silently from a large black dog, whose back was to them. 

“Oh what the hell-?” Dipper cursed and Mabel opened her eyes to look at the monster. She let out a gasp and the monster’s head whipped towards them.

“The Monster has come!” Reynard let out a panicked cry. “Get him over the wall! Hurry!”

Dipper raised his hands to cast a spell, but the dog jumped at him and Mabel and they screamed. The two tried to go opposite ways on the wall to allow the dog to fly over, but it stuck to the wall and went after Mabel. His large paw managed to snag on her shoe and yank her towards him. Dipper surged forward and wrapped his arms around the dog and tried to throw him and the dog off of Mabel.

“Children! Do not attach yourself! You will go also!” Reynard tried to call out, but it was too late. Dipper’s weight and the swing made them teeter and they fell with the dog onto the other side of the wall. 

They let out screams as they tumbled down the cliff and onto a sudden hill they did not see, or they thought it was a hill. Dipper kept feeling branches and thorns tear at his arms, the cold and slightly damp dirt that hit his arms that moved over his head. They tumbled for a good minute before they finally came to a stop on a cold and wet grassy area. Dipper could feel a cypress knee poking at his leg and that he was becoming numb. He opened his eyes slightly to see there was dense trees around them and that the sun was setting between the thick trees.

“M-Mabel…” Dipper whined out. He could see her light pink sweater next to him and he twitched his hand towards her. He could tell she was unconscious. Dipper’s own consciousness slipped from him as a wave of dizziness overcame him and everything went black.

-

The Beast paused as he felt a disturbance in the woods. He could feel two souls, young souls, flicker in the darkness. He turned to look at Greg, who had stopped to look up at him. Greg was holding the Lantern and offered a smile to the Beast.

“Is everything okay?” Greg asked. “Did you leave something in Beatrice’s house?”

“No…” The Beast crouched down slightly to Greg. “Two young people have fallen into the woods. I need you to guide them to Adelaide. She will help get them back to their home.” 

“Are you sure? Last time she wanted a payment of actual sheep for her yarn.” Greg frowned. The Beast gave him the location through the Lantern Bearing link. “And they’re at the edge near the exit of The Unknown.”

“Gregory.” The Beast said in a slightly stern voice. “If they do not get home before they lose hope we must take them as Edelwood. Do you want that?”

Gred was quiet for a second, pouting. “No…” 

“Good. Give me the Lantern, Greg. I will carry it myself for now.” The Beast held out his hand and Gred nodded. He handed the Lantern over and the Beast offered a loving pat on the head, ruffling his hair. 

“When I get back, can we go frog hunting? Jason Funderburker here wants to have a sibling.” Gred hefted Jason Funderburker up some more and the Beast nodded.

“Of course. As a reward.” The Beast promised and there was a small increase of brightness from the Lantern before it dulled back down.

“Okay!” Greg grinned. “I should be back in two or three days! If you want, come by and you can have at it! Or Beatrice!” 

“Alright, Greg. Now go.” The Beast pushed him slightly and Greg skipped off with Jason Funderburker. 

It didn’t take Greg long to find the two lost souls. He stopped at their heads and sighed.

“See, Jason Funderburker, this is why you don’t climb walls you’re not supposed to. No funny playing!” Greg laughed slightly at his own joke and squat next to the girl. She looked like she would take it way better. He poked her and she stirred.

“Ma’am, you have’ta get up.” Greg said in a calm voice. Her face scrunched before her brown eyes opened. She looked up to Greg in confusion before he helped her sit up.

“Where… am I?” She turned to look at the boy, who Greg assumed was her twin, and her eyes widened. “Where are we? What time is it?” 

“It’s six at night. I think.” Greg tilted his head, looking up at the sky. He didn’t have his pocket because Beatrice’s dad was fixing it. “But I can’t tell.”

The girl looked back to Greg and looked him up and down. “Where are we?”

“Oh! Welcome to The Unknown.” Greg smiled sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up and they start their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eik and Hout both relate to trees in other languages. I just wanted to name them.

When Dipper wakes up, it’s with a start. He’s breathing heavily and his body is aching. He hears quiet talking and turns his head to see Mabel talking to a young looking boy. They’re in an old looking wooden room with a fireplace burning. He’s on some type of couch like furniture with a blanket over him.

“Oh! He’s awake!” The boy grins and Dipper notices the boy couldn’t be more than 11 years old. Maybe 12. There was a tea pot on his head and he had green overalls on. He’s holding a large looking frog in his arm and hugs it like a small stuffed bear. Mabel turns and smiles at him.

“Oh my god, you’re awake!” Mabel grinned. Mabe’s light pink sweater has a few smudges of dirt on it and her brown hair is pulled into a ponytail. She is still wearing her sneakers and jeans, which had mud stains now. Dipper noted that he was still in his flannel and own worn down jeans and shoes thankfully.

“Where are we…?” Dipper sat up.

“The Unknown.” The boy smiled. “Well, specifically we’re in Mr. Hout’s Mill.”

“Mr. who?” Dipper frowns. 

“He’s a kind Woodsman.” Mabel answered for the boy. “This is Greg. He lives in the woods with his brother, Wirt. But apparently his brother is somewhere else doing his job.”

“You called this place the Unknown?” Dipper asked Greg. The names sounded oddly familiar to him.

“Yup!” Greg nodded. “It’s kinda weird, but with the right guide you can get home. You want to go home, right?”

The way that Greg asked sounded hesitant. Like he was making sure he chose the right words.

“Yes. We have a life to get back to.” Dipper nodded. “Now, where is this Woodsman?”

“Oh! Right! He told me to get you when you get here!” Greg then turned to a set of doors that sat next to a staircase he didn’t notice before.

“Eik! Mr. Hout!” Greg called out. “He’s awake!”

There was a low grinding noise going on in a different room, and it stopped once Greg yelled. Footsteps quickly came from upstairs and a girl appeared from the stairs. She had brown eyes and long brown hair. Her clothing was old styled and it was odd. Why would she wear that?

“Oh! He is!” The girl smiled. “Tell Father I’m going to heat up stew for him. Do you want any more, Mabel and Greg dear?”

“I’m good, Eik.” Mabel smiled kindly and Greg shakes his head no.

“Nnnnope!” Greg grinned.

The girl, Eik, nodded and headed back upstairs quickly. The door next to the stairs then opened and an older looking man walked in. He wore all black and had a weathered face. He wiped a black oil from his hands and onto his clothing before looking up.

“You are in fact awake. The children cried wolf earlier.” The Woodsman didn’t smile, but just stated the fact. “You two need to learn when things are dire or important. Him mumbling in his sleep is not. This is. That brother of yours wouldn’t cry wolf, Gregory.”

Was this man…. Scolding them?

“I know I know.” Greg just grinned and Mabel just smiled at them.

“So, your name is Mason?” The Woodsman turned to Dipper, who flushed at the name.

“Dipper. Call me Dipper.” Dipper corrected quickly. “Only my parents call me Mason.”

“I apologize. I thought your sister was just saying a nonsense name. We only call the constellations Dipper here.” The Woodsman sat down on a stool next to Greg and his frog.

“I told you they have weird names in the normal world!” Greg grinned at the Woodsman. “But you and Eik didn’t listen!”

The Woodsman rolled his eyes and gave the small boy a soft smile. Eik came down the stairs holding a steaming bowl and a cup of water. She made her way over to Dipper and handed it to him. He looked inside to see… a normal stew. Meat, vegetables, and potatoes floated in a nice smelling broth.

“Thank you.” Dipper nodded to her and she nodded back before sitting besides her father.

“You’re welcome.” Eik smiled kindly.

“So, Greg and Jason Funderburker tell us that you two fell from the Gnome’s barrier wall. The blasted demon dog ate another turtle and tried to eat their houses again, and you two were just trying to help.” The Woodsman told them. “And now you need help home.”

“Yes. But… demon dog?” Dipper frowned.

“It’s a nice dog that ate a turtle and now it’s bad! The icky icky turtles that Aunty Whispers can only eat.” Greg lifted up his frog. “And this is Jason Funderburker. With an F, not a TH.”

Dipper slowly nodded.

“It seems like this area isn’t… part of our world.” Mabel explained. “There’s a part of the forest that it leads into. The… Beast was it? Yeah. The Beast accidently created it four years ago and finally a creature from here found it.”

“The Beast?” Dipper frowned. “What is it?”

“It’s…” The Woodsman looked at Greg, who shrugged, before continuing. “He’s a creature that takes souls that wander into here. But he cannot take souls that aren’t fully lost. You have to stay positive and know that you are in fact getting out to escape his hold.”

“Did he mean to make the rift between our worlds?” Dipper asked and noted how they tensed at the mention of the Beast.

“Boy, the worlds are already connected. But in a desperate time he created it by accident. He doesn’t know how to fix it so he went and met with the Gnomes to protect it. They enjoy his presence for some reason. He’s a disgusting creature.” The Woodsman’s eyes darkened for a second. “A cruel creature that will take your soul if you mess up.”

“But don’t worry! We won’t let that happen!” Greg jumped up and waved a hand, drawing attention to him. “He only takes souls that don’t belong here! You two seem to be in a similar situation that we’ve seen before! We just have to get you to the end of the journey and you two won’t belong here and won’t be taken!”

“What does that mean?” Mabel asked.

“He..” Eik started and paused, choosing her words correctly. “For what we were told, this is an in between world. Like a bridge. Everyone who is here was either created to gate keep or to help you through it. If you’re not supposed to pass through, but you manage to get here it is bad. We must help you get out before you lose hope and become tainted. The Beast… you can consider him a guardian in that sense. He will remove the souls that have lost hope and cause risk. If you accept that you’re stuck here for the time being and want to join us… that is another deal. But he can feel your presence. He wants to claim your souls.”

“He’s bad to be around.” Greg scratched his cheek and stood up. His frog squirmed in his arms and Dipper could feel slight despair fill his chest. If they… don’t get out on time they can be stuck here forever? Or be claimed for a Beast?

Greg paused and looked to Dipper, looking him up and down. It was almost like the boy could feel the despair and anxiety fill his chest.

“Don’t think bad, Mr. Dipper Sir!” Greg grinned. “You’ll be okay! You have me to help you out! And my friend Beatrice!”

“What about Wirt?” Mabel asked and Greg shrugged.

“He’s usually really busy, so he might not help. I would have to take his place for a while if he did.” Greg waved the hand that didn’t hold his frog. “But let’s get going. Adelaide's house is a few days away from here so we need to start now.”

“A few days?” Dipper stood up with Mabel and followed the boy to the door. Dipper offered the empty bowl and half filled cup back to Eik, and she accepted it. 

“Yeah! We have a long stretch to go.” Greg’s back was to them but he sounded like he was smiling at them. Mabel and Dipper glanced at each other and nodded. They could do this.

“But before you go, remember to head north towards the town. Pottsfield should accept you all. I heard it is Harvest today.” The Woodsman called after them. “An remember to watch out for the Beast! He is lurking around every corner!”

“Thank you, Mr. Hout!” Greg called out and marched them across stepping stones that were barely above a river. The two twins followed and Dipper felt an eerie feeling of being watched. He didn’t like it and turned to different parts of the woods, trying to get a sight of their watcher. All he got wasa small flash of light from deep in the woods. They walked in silence for a while, the sun coming up finally as they started to get into more thin parts of the woods.

“So… where are we going again?” Dipper asked.

“Adelaide’s house! She’s a witch that will help you get out! Wirt told me to bring you there when he first found you two!” Greg looked to them from behind and smiled. “Wirt was a bit of a mess when he found you guys! He didn’t want the Beast to get you! So he enlisted me and Beatrice to get you out!” 

“Tell us about Wirt, Greg. He sounds like a nice guy!” Mabel smiled and Dipper could tell that she just wanted to fill the silence and not think about a Beast that was coming after them.

“Oh! He’s great! He’s around you guy’s age, I’m pretty sure. He’s a nerd. He plays clarinet and writes poetry. He gave a girl a mixtape of poetry and clarinet. He likes mysteries and used to do basic ones that the school gave out for special events.” Greg snickered and looked to the woods like whoever was watching them would react. “He didn’t like me or my dad at first but I think I grew on him after a while. Once I stopped causing trouble.”

“He’s our age?” Dipper questioned. “How old are you?”

“Mmmm… I think around 11? Time is hard to tell here. No one has callenders. I don’t remember years anymore. Only seasons.” Greg shrugged. His answer didn’t sound that accurate due to him biting his lip. “But Wirt keeps up with it! He made a calendar like system based off of the stars. I usually don’t see it because he keeps it in Beatrice’s house. All I know that the first day of Spring is my birthday and his is the first day of Fall. It was like that before everything got all weird!”

“That’s sad.” Mabel frowned. “Do you guys have parties, though?”

“Yeah! Some of the people we know will come together and have a celebration! Wirt’s is a bit smaller because he doesn’t like to be around a lot of people. The others leave presents around the woods for us to find!” Greg waves his arms. “Wirt loves to go out and play the game of collecting them all with me!”

“Like… and Easter egg hunt?!” Mabel gasped. “That is so cute!”

“Yeah! It gives Wirt something better to do than be an emo twit who mumbles poetry as he works.” Greg snickered.

“Your brother sounds nice.” Dipper offered a small smile.

“Oh! You don’t know even a little of it!” Greg clapped his hands. “He’s actually really protective. He might eventually show up to make me go stay with Beatrice for some parts. He loves me a lot and I don’t think we would be able to stay here without the other. I think we both look too much like Mom if you ask me.”

There was a twig snapped in the distance and Greg just hummed as he shifted his frog. 

“Oh, we're going to the pasture to meet Adelaide and ask her if she has a way to send us back where we came from!” Greg started to sing, not letting the twins question what happened. “I don't know who she is or how she is or when what why she is, but as for where she is, she is where we will go!”

Mabel smiled and skipped ahead to walk next to him to join his singing.

“To Adelaide! Adelaide! Come on and join the Adelaide Parade! Adelaide! To Adelaide! We're going to Adelaide's house today!”

They reached a clearing and Greg cheered. Mabel smiled and sighed in relief as she read the post.

“Pottsfield. A town.” Mabel put her hands on her hips, looking at the town in the distance.

Dipper walked up and stopped next to them. He looked back into the woods and noticed that the woods was darker now. There was two glowing circular eyes staring at him in the distance, and he could see a lantern in it’s hand. Was it… the Beast or a person?

Mabel turned to Dipper and put her hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. The figure moved from off the path and into the abyss again before Mabel could see it.

“C’mon, Bro-bro. Let’s get going.” Mabel takes his hand and slowly pulls him towards the town.

“Okay…” Dipper nodded and followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Pottsfield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but we meet Beatrice.

Greg was humming a tune as they approached Pottsfield. It sounded catchy and solemn. His frogg make a few noises to go along with the song, and it somehow fit.

They walked past a pumpkin patch and Greg warned them to not step on the pumpkins, because it was extremely rude and punishable. The two brushed it off and made sure to not step on the pumpkins. When they get down to the city, there was one or two people walking around with corn husks and pumpkins covering their body. Dipper frowned at them as they gasped and ran up.

“Greg!” One of them took hold of Greg’s hands. “Have you come to help the Harvest? I see you brought helping hands. I assume your brother is out and away?”

“Yeah. He might be nearby actually. I thought I saw him somewhere. Or have you guys gotten a blue fabric?” Greg smiled at the pumpkin lady.

“Ah, Enoch thought it would be nice to change things up, so he got different fabrics to make a dress for the smaller girls.” The pumpkin lady pat his head.

Dipper felt creeped out by these pumpkin people. The other one had light coming from his pumpkin and he hadn’t said anything, just stared at them. The jack-o-lantern looking one turned to Mabel and Dipper as Greg was seemingly distracted.

“Find Beatrice. She will guide you until your next stretch. The journey home is long but worth it. Do not lose hope or you will be his to take.” The jack-o-lantern then went dark and he shook his head. The voice was eery and raspy.

“I uhm…” Mabel looked shocked at the once lit pumpkin man and he stared back.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what that was.” He apologized and Mabel just nodded quietly.

“Has that happened before?” Dipper asked and Greg turned to them.

“What happened?” Greg asked.

“He said that we needed to find Beatrice and that she’s going to take us from here.” Mabel explained.

“Oh! Beatrice is here?! Why didn’t you say so, Margret?” Greg grinned and took off towards Pottsfield.

“Gregory-!” Margret, the pumpkin lady reached a hand out towards him and sighed. She turned back to the twins to address them. “I apologize for him. He’s usually more well behaved. I guess you two needing his help to get out has made him more antsy.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve dealt with many kids. Our friend Wendy has a handful of kids.” Mabel waves it off.

Margret then lead them down the way and they followed. They were lead to a field and the twins looked confused.

“Okay, Beatrice is talking to Enoch about something so we can’t see her. But they said they would help us if we helped with the Harvest! We gotta dig a few holes until we find the buried treasure!” Greg pointed to the shovels. “The first time I helped was really fun so each year we usually come back to help.”

“What is the treasure?” Dipper asked as he picked up a shovel and went to one of the marked areas.

“Pottsfield is made up of people in pumpkin suits. They take in sick and dying and offer them new life! So when they die, they bury their bodies and after a while they dig them back up in the Harvest!” Greg started to dig and Mabel stopped her digging. She had started to dig when they were prompted to dig, and she looked like she was either in awe or terror.

“They… bring them back to life?” Mabel asked.

“Yup! Second lives! It’s really nice if you ask me. They offered a place here for me and Wirt if we ever come to it.” Greg shrugged and kept digging. Mabel started her digging again and sent looks to Dipper as he started. It was so… weird. The Unknown was so odd and it made Dipper be on edge.

Greg started to hum that same tune from earlier. His frog, who sat nearby, opened his mouth and a voice came out.

“At night when the lake is a mirror, and the moon rides the waves to the shore a single soul sets his voice singing. Content to be slightly forlorn, asong rises over the lilies.” The frog sang and they worked hard to uncover each of the marked areas until they found skeletons.

“Sweeps high to clear over the reeds and over the bulrushes' swaying. To pluck at a pair of heartstrings two voices, now they are singing. Then ten, as the melody soars ‘round the shimmering pond all are joining in song as it carries their reverie on.” The frog’s wonderful voice was deep and sounded like an omen, or a tale of someone before them.

“Over the treetops and mountains, over the blackened ravines.” Dipper could see pumpkin people and a large figure coming towards them as the song ended. “Then softly it falls by a house near a stream and over the garden wall. To thee.”

The last line struck Dipper, as he realized that they went over a garden wall. They couldn’t be singing about them. This song was obviously known by Greg and the frog, probably from years of practice. 

The pumpkin people got there and the three climbed out of their holes. Greg picked up his frog and grinned at the large being. His head was a giant orange sack that had a pumpkin face on it. It had tendrils that looked like strips of party decorating paper as its limbs. It was also massive.

“Enoch! We did it!” Greg grinned and waved towards the holes.

“Good job. And thank you, my children.” Enoch seemed pleased with their work. “Now we can have a good Harvest on time.”

Greg smiled at the praise and turned to the holes. Dipper looked to see the skeletons climbing out. The other pumpkin people cheered and ran towards them, helping them into their pumpkins and husks. Dipper watched as Greg jumped around and jumped onto some of the pumpkin people as they danced, and Mabel joined the dancing. Dipper didn’t understand how Mabel could just easily go ahead and dance with these odd… people. She knew the gravity of the situation. They needed to get home and this was prolonging it. Dipper ignored the fluttering of wings that came from behind him and kept watching as Mabel lifted up Greg with zero effort and laughed with him. Mabel was precious to him. He wanted to get her out of here so this world wouldn’t taint her. He knew that she was just as smart as he was and had just as bad anxiety as him, but she hid it with her optimism and glitter.

“I appreciate a person that doesn’t act a fool when it comes down to things.” A girl’s voice said from next to Dipper and he jumped. He turned to see a girl with ginger hair and a sea of freckles on her face standing next to him. Her hair was done up with blue hair pins that matched her light blue dress. “But this is a celebration. You should enjoy the little things in life.”

“I’m…” Should Dipper trust this girl? “I just want to get home. Mabel shouldn’t have to deal with this and I want to go log everything in my journal.”

“An antsy nerd.” The girl snorts. “You remind me of another nerd I know.”

She watched the group as they danced and celebrated for another minute before she turned to Dipper.

“My name is Beatrice. I look after Greg when Wirt can’t or I usually just go out and get the rascal before his brother has a heart attack.” Beatrice offered a smile.

Find Beatrice…

“You’re Beatrice? Greg told us that you know him and his brother. Also… a pumpkin was glowing earlier and it told us to find you.” Dipper turned back to the group. “I’m Dipper. That’s Mabel.”

“I’ve heard. The Woodsman told me about you two. Greg and Wirt found you guys near the Gnome Rift.” Beatrice hummed. “I should probably send him home before Wirt throws a fit. It’s Greg’s turn for the fire and I need a break.”

Beatrice stepped forward and the second that Greg saw her he gasped.

“Beatrice! There you are!” Greg cheered and ran up to Beatrice. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

“Hey Greg.” Beatrice smiled and lifted him up slightly to twirl. She sat him down and squatted to see eye to eye with Greg. “Wirt wanted you to go back, okay?”

“Ahw… okay. You got them right?” Greg pouted before smiling again.

“Yup. Of course.” Beatrice pat Greg’s shoulder and the kid nodded at her.

Greg ran up to Dipper and Mabel, offering small hugs before running into the village and disappearing into the buildings.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Beatrice waved a hand. “They told me which direction to go to get to the next stop.”

Mabel skips after Beatrice, automatically starting idle chat. Dipper watched after them before waving to Enoch and leaving after them.


End file.
